Many reports have disclosed that phenyl piperazine compounds are effectively used for controlling various central nervous system (CNS) disorders, especially psychoses, schizophrenia, depression, and anxiety.
7-[4-[4-(2,3-dichlorophenyl)-piperazin-1-yl]butoxy]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquionlin-2-onedines were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,528, (2-pyridinyl)-4-[4-(2-pyridinyl)-3-cyclohexen-1-yl]-piperazines were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,445, and 4-[4-(quinolin-8-yl)-piperazin-1-yl]-1-(4-fluorophenyl)butan-1-ones or ols were disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2004/0014972A1.
These compounds are found to be very effective as therapeutical medicines for managing CNS diseases, such as psychosis, schizophrenia, depression, and anxiety. Active research and development efforts have continued to be directed to the application of phenyl piperazine compounds for the treatment of CNS disorders.